Liar
by gleek3128
Summary: "..i lied to you i don't want to be your friend.." what do you think well happen when quinn lies to rachel... this is my first fanfiction plz give it a shot..Samchel/Faberry
1. Chapter 1:Who I am

Lier

Chapter 1…who I am…

Quinn fabray is the HBIC in school .. she is the ice queen of mckinley high you don't want to miss with her.

Quinn was raised In a strict Christian family..but if she was honest with herself she always had an attraction to females. Yes she liked girls.

But ofcourse her boyfriend is the quarter back of mckinley's Titans & she is Captain of the cheerios Power couple,right? Wrong.

Everyone thinks that Quinn is head over heels in love with her they don't know Quinn then cause if they did they would know that she had a thing for girls more specifically a girl.

That girl is the Tiny Little glee club diva with a voice that could cure all the world's diseases if it came to it.

Quinn would tell anyone that cared to ask that she joined glee club to keep 'rupaul from getting her manhands all over her boyfriend'Truth is she joined to keep her boyfriend gigantic paws off of the Diva.

She would never admit if it was life or death..but she regretted how she treated the even tried to stop the slushies cause she hated seeing her so hurt after getting a cold ice slap in the early morning.

She was like the 7 year old boy that pulled on his crushes pigtails to get attention she would call the diva names,slushie her,draw pornographic pictures of her on the bathroom stall.

But she was sick of it so she decided to get closer to the Tiny diva instead of pushing her away and that when it all started..

One day after glee practice Quinn gathered her courage and walked up to the diva. "HI"she said softly. Rachel looked up from her sheet music to meet hazel orbs "H-Hey"she replied timidly. Quinn just stood there smilling. Rachel was pissed even though Quinn Fucking Fabray was talking to her nicely for once and she should probably be over the wasn't she was wondering how in hell could Quinn have the guts to just walk up to her and try to chat her being mad was an understandment like seriously this girl made her life a living hell . but she was raised to believe in second chances and she was willing to actually hear the girl did she know about quinns real reason of talking to her she would know just how WORNG her thoughts are. "I umm just wanted to tell you that me britt and san are hanging out at my place if you would like to join us?"she said oh so innocently and Rachel just flipped. "are you being serious right everything you have done to me the name calling ,the slushies ,the pictures on the bathroom stalls you thin you can just come up to me and ask to hangout?" Rachel was now yelling "you can't be this some kind of a joke to you 'prove that Rachel berry was stupid she trust her torementor cause she is forgiving lets see how far we can take it before destroying her'" Rachel was now on the verge of tears "well you can go back to your friends and tell them that the plan has failed cause I am not allowing you or anyone else to hurt me anymore please just please leave me alone I never knew what I ever done to make you hate me so much but im sorry for whatever it is just please leave alone" Rachel was fully crying now "please" she whispered painly one last time and ran out of the choir room.


	2. Chapter 2: Rejected

Lier

Chapter 2...Rejected..

Quinn stood there her mouth hanging open she couldn't believe what just walked out of the choir room walking down the hall thinking how hot Rachel is when she's mad..then she heard a melodious laugh she knew that laugh oh to well she hid behind a row of lockers..she looked to see her official new target Sam evans. He is the new quarterback,blue eyes,blonde hair..he was standing their making stupid funny impressions making the tiny diva laugh.

"Rachel..umm..can I –I mean would you like to go out with me ?" 'please say no,please say no' Quinn chanted in her head praying to god just this once that what she wants happens.

"umm,sure that sounds great" she had no such luck..quinn was so close to snapping the grinning boys neck just to wipe the grin off of his face.

"can I pick you up Friday lets say 8?"

"yeah ofcourse" she leaned up and kissed his cheek "can't wait" she winked and walked away from him leaving a very very jealous head cheerleader and a very happy lemon head.

That was going to be a very long week for Quinn

When Quinn got home she hurried up to her her fathers questioning about her locked the door and fell on her bed face first buried her head in her pillow and cried she dosen't know how long she was laying there until she felt arms wrap around her she recognized it was her best friends arms kurt hummel yes THE kurt though they don't associate in school they are friends since kindergarten her parents didn't know he was Gay she always brushed of that he was more fashionable than other they knew they wouldn't allow her to even be in the same keeps promising him that she well come out soon he accepts cause he knows her parents.

"shhh its ok..its ok ..its gonna be fine"he cooed her

"no..nothings fine..it well never be okay I screwed up bad this time I don't think its fixable"

"Would you please tell me whats wrong so I can help you plz"

"she hates me I messed up everything now she'll never talk to me ever again"and then she was sobbing again.

After finally calming down kurt aske once again "now Q would you mind filling me in on what happened?"

Quinn took a deep breath "ok remember the girl I've been telling you about?the one that I like?"she breathed in again "well she's..umm sh-she's ahhh"

"spell it"

"Rachel"she whispered he almost missed it

His jaw hit the floor and his eyes wide"okay well what about her?"her gaze dropped to the floor and she worried her lip between her teeth " oh honey..did you ask her out ?"she didn't answer "did she reject you?"he tried again

"well I didn't exactly ask her out I just told her that..well I kinda asked her if she wanted to hang out with me S and B and she flipped..she went crazy I tell ya she was screaming and crying then she was whispering painfully I hated my self for hurting her she thought it was some joke she called me out on it then stormed out I tried going after her and she was talking to that lemon head"she sniffled "and now she is going out on a date with trouty mouth and I just feel so useless and hurt and I know I have no right to feel hurt I mean I can't even begin to imagine the pain I put her through since we started high school she has every right to be mad at me I just wish I could fix it "

"well maybe you can I am willing to help if you want it ofcourse"

" im all ears I need as much help as I can get"

* * *

><p>Hey guys hope your enjoying the story..<p>

plz review and tell me what you think :)

xoxo gleek,


	3. Chapter 3:Dealing with feelings

Lier

Chapter 3…Dealing with feelings…

Rachel was pacing her room until mike came in "hey rach" no answer "RACHEL" she jumped and looked over at her door with her hand over her heart.

"dammit mikey you scared me"

"I didn't mean to I called your name you were to far in your head you didn't hear me "

"sorry" she sighed "hey how are you?"

Mike and Rachel have been friends since 4th grade when her father and his father got to know eachother on one of their dinners for some company they work for different companies in some car industries they became good friends and they met on one of the gathering and made a pack to be friends forever and they kept it until freshman year of highschool his father insisted he try out for the varsity football team to have a better SA when its time for went together the first day it was the day they've been waiting for they both got ready for that faithful day she wore black skinny jeans that showed of her body in all the right places,a white shirt with her favourite black hooded day she was labeled mckinley's she didn't know why or who was the reason but she accepted met with mike right after in the auditorium he told her that he was the new running back of the mckinley told him what happened and he got mad and told her he'd protect after he assures his spot in the team but she told him not to do anything and even told him not to hang with her on schools ground and not to mention they're friendship to a soul from school he objected and tried fighting her but she stood her ground and told him that they could hang out outside of school and that they had to do that or he would go down with her he accepted after a while..she was the first one to know about his crush on Tina he couldn't do anything because of his team mates he was nice to everyone and never slushied anyone but he also wouldn't talk to anyone from the fear that his team mates would find out and hurt him during practice or even by words.

"so what's the matter?" he questioned

"oh its nothing don't worry about it"she tried to dismiss the subject even if she knew he wont be fooled.

"oh plz don't give me that crap I've known you for more than 7 years I can tell when you're acting so stop it and talk miss" and damn she was right.

"well I kinda did something that may be..kind of..possibly bad "

"and….what is that thing" he asked her carefully.

"quinnaskedmetohangwithherbrittanyandsanatanaandimayhaveyelledather"she mumbled

" wait.. rewind and repeat slowly plz" she sighed

" Quinn asked me to hang out with her,Brittany and Santana"

"and the bad thing is…"

"I may have or may have not yelled at her"she said shamefully

"YOU WHAT?" he yelled "she's been everything you talk about since we started high school and when she approaches you you YELL at her are you out of your mind?"

"she took me by surprise and I freaked out what if it was a joke I can't handle that you know how much it would hurt if she went back to that" Quinn has been acting decent after she joined glee club at first it was to spy for sue but then she actually started tolerating them and is even friends with some members

" Rach you've been crushing on the girl since forever and when she tries to actually be nice you reject her ?"

"that's not even the worst part"

"what did you slap her 2?"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think of the story so far..<strong>

**Please give me your opinion and what do you think would happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4: The hazel eyed angel

A/N: i am really sorry for being i had some trouble in school so i was really busy.. i hope you enjoy this chapter and i hope i got better at writing i well try to post a couple of chapters this week.

Flash back -Rachel's POV-

I am so excited it is finally high school i really hope students are more mature now though i doubt it i am just going to hope for the best like my fathers taught me.. i am wearing my favorite outfit my very fitting black skinny jeans, my lucky white shirt, my favorite red jacket and my white converse. i am going for school spirit. it is a great morning i cant wait for my high school journey to begin.

as i was walking down the hall towards my locker i heard someone yelling.

"hey red riding hood" i turned around wondering if the footballer is speaking to me. as soon as i turn around i am hit with an icy cold beverage on the face i froze in my place shocked but mostly horrified that someone can do something this horrid "welcome to mckinley loser" he said as he walked away leaving me less excited for high school than i was a minute ago.

i hurried to the nearest bathroom tears streaming down my face, i could hear the hallways crowd laughter as i got through i am so humiliated 'how the hell could this happen?' this is the only thought in my head.

i started washing my hair hoping to get most of the slushy out of it but i know i still need to shower once i get home, my shirt is completely ruined i cant believe it, my converse is now stained with blue.

as i started washing my hair for the second time feeling disgusted someone walked into the bathroom and locked the door, i looked up and my jaw hit the floor there stood the most beautiful human being i have ever laid eyes on, then soft hands were touching my shoulder her mouth was moving but i cant for the life of me comprehend what she's saying.

her eyes were green-ish hazel they were absolutely stunning it was like looking into heaven, her skin is pale and i could swear its shinning , her blonde locks flow so perfectly on her shoulders. i could safely say that she is an angel she is too perfect to be from this world.

"let me help you with that" she whispered and i was gone, her voice is so gentle and comforting i was speechless. i nodded and she brought a chair and started running her fingers through my brown curls ridding it from the slushy bits and i was in heaven.

after she dried my hair she also helped me clean my shirt so hopefully it wouldn't stain but honestly i didn't care about the shirt this moment.

"i'm Quinn by the way.. Quinn fabray" she said extending her hand for me to shake.

"Rachel berry apparently the new loser" i said sadly as i held her hand in mine "you probably shouldn't have helped me they might slushie you too" i am really hoping they wouldn't.

"i don't care about them..they are a bunch of dickheads i wouldn't worry too much" i smiled genuinely and the bell went off " i hope to see you around Rachel berry" with that she unlocked the door and walked out and dammit i have never loved the sound of my name this much.

the next morning i saw quinn right before i got slapped in the face with a slushy and it wasn't the slushy that hurt it was seeing her in her cheerios uniform and pony tail and hearing her laughter as i walked past her to the bathroom, i have never cried so hard in my life.

I really hope you enjoyed it please review and tell me what you thought :)


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

_**Hey guys..i just wanted to let you know that i really do appreciate your comments on the story and i am doing the best i can to improve my writing,my first language is not english though i wish it was so i kind of have some trouble but i promise i am taking every advice you give me and trying to fix my mistake..i really hope you enjoy the story.**_

_**P.S: i am really just writing because i love it and i really hope to get better.. so thanks for barring with me ENJOY!**_

Mike was kind of freaking out and thinking a mile a minute about what Rachel did that was worse than yelling in the Face of the girl she liked since forever,after a long moment of silence he finally asked.

"So what DID you do that was worse?"

Rachel looked oh so guilty,he knew that look very well he was a bit worried now even more so than before.

" I agreed to going on a date with Samuel" she said eventually

" Samuel?" Mike asked a bit confused as to whose this Samuel

"Samuel Evans" she murmured casting her eyes to the floor,she really didn't want to see the look on his face

" YOU WHAT!?" he didn't mean to yell this loud, but he was really hoping it was a joke Sam is his team mate and sort of friend and he knew so well that he was into Mercedes was confused and kind of hurt that Sam never mentioned it to him he really thought they were close 'Guess i'm wrong about us being friends' He thought.

" I'm really sorry mike, I was just so upset and he was there all funny and charming. i couldn't just reject him" Rachel wasn't in any sort of way attracted to Sam, yes he was funny and all but he just wasn't Her type of Blonde.

"it's okay, just please don't play with his feelings. No one deserves that" She nodded in agreement.

They sat there all day talking and laughing about nothing and everything.

Friday could have come slower. But it didn't, today is Rachel's date with Sam. He has been a perfect gentleman all week. carrying her books around,walking her to classes.

What they both didn't notice is one head Cheerleader giving them death glares while lurking in the shadows,since that day Quinn approached Rachel and got yelled at she didn't have guts to talk to the her it was hell,she really wished she could just forget about anything related to the girl. But she can't she won't allow herself to hide again from her feelings she was determined to win over one Rachel Barbra Berry.

Rachel was getting ready for her date,even though she didn't have feelings for Sam,she really wanted to look pretty for the night but she had NO idea what to wear. Sam told her that she shouldn't wear anything fancy just something simple so she went for a Red V-neck t-shirt along with dark skinny jeans and a denim jacket, she threw her red converse on. her hair was in Curls cascading on her shoulders.

Sam was 10 minutes late but the rest of the evening was quiet smooth. he took her to Breadsticks as predicted. he was funny and really amazing but then again he wasn't the right Blonde.

He drove her home and walked her to her door step, she knew that she had to tell him that she wasn't into him. She didn't want to lead him on and break his heart along the way. So when he leaned to kiss her she took a step back and a deep breath.

"Look Sam, i really thought tonight was amazing, You were amazing and i really like you.." she took a breath

"But..." he urged her.

" There are no buts, i would very much like to see where this goes. just promise me one thing" she really did want to try this thing with Sam, see where it goes. who knows maybe she'll forget about that other blonde.

"Anything" he answered hurriedly

"The minute you feel something is up,or it went wrong between us. just promise me it won't effect our friendship" She said looking deep into his blue eyes.

"I promise,it won't" he said with a genuine smile.

he kissed her on the cheek,said goodnight and waited until she is safely inside before walking to his car and driving off. he could actually say that in that exact moment he was a very,very happy guy.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed tell me your opinion or point me to what's wrong.. Thank you so much for reading **_

_**XOXO**_


	6. Chapter 6: Will you be my girlfriend?

Hii, i'm really sorry im so late..Lots of you recommended i get a proofread and honestly for a while i thought it was a program or something and i was looking for it, untill i got hopeless and finally asked my friend what to do. and she told me then that a proofread is a person and she offered to help because she is really good at english and it may be that she's actually half american,lives in the US and is 26 sooo yeah. anyways she was pretty busy and just sent me the chapter last night.. so if any of u know anyone who can proofread and is less busy im open to working with them so it dosen't take as long soooo sorry for the rambling enjoy!

The next day, Rachel woke up and started her morning routine. When she was done, she took a shower and was getting dressed when she heard her phone beep indicating she got a text.

Good morning beautiful..SE

Good morning sam..RBB*

Would u mind if i gave u a ride 2 school?..SE

Rachel was about to decline when another text came through.

If u don't mind, of course. No pressure :p.. SE

Of course i don't mind. see u in a bit..RBB*

Awesome. on my way..SE

She got dressed quickly in her skinny jeans and a green v-neck t-shirt and threw a black cardigan on, She curled her hair slightly allowing it to cascade down her shoulders. She heard the doorbell and hurried down the stairs, yelling her goodbyes to her fathers as she walked out the door to find Sam shuffling nervously. He stopped shuffling and smiled at her as she made her way to where he stood, beaming at him.

He greeted her with a hug and got down on one knee holding her hand. She was about to question his action when he spoke. "Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?" His voice was shaking. He looked nervous as he waited for her answer.

"Yes, I would really like that Samuel." She smiled widely at him as he stood up and kissed her lightly before spinning her around.

Sam finally let her down, holding her in a tight embrace as she buried her face in his neck. Neither of them noticed the car parked down road where the HBIC was watching their interaction with tear-filled eyes.

Later that day, Quinn walked up to Rachel as everyone walked out of the choir room.

"Hey Rachel," she approached carefully.

"What do you want?" Rachel answered sharply without looking up from her notebook.

"Please don't yell at me," Quinn raised her hand jokingly. Rachel giggled at the action.

"Don't worry, I won't. Sorry about that by the way"

"It's alright, I kinda deserved it. I wanted to apologize though"

"For what?" Rachel asked, confused.

"For everything I ever put you through, the slushies, the insults, and even the drawings. I want to apologize for it all. I really hope you forgive me for everything and give me a chance to be your friend." Quinn spoke sincerely, her eyes showing worry as she tried to gauge Rachel's reaction.

Finally Rachel spoke, grinning widely "Sure Quinn I'd be happy to be your friend. All is forgiven, don't worry." She beamed.

"Really?" Quinn was shocked. She really expected another slap to the face or something "I know I don't deserve it, but I will make it all up to you." She promised

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Quinn."

"Sooo …we're friends now?" Rachel laughed out loud, and it was the best sound Quinn had ever heard.

"Yes, of course, Quinn."

They both went to sleep with happy smiles that night.


End file.
